


Cottagecore Lesbian Disasters

by justanicesapphic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cottagecore, F/F, Useless Lesbians, an earthquake happened nothing with the war, bow had a breakdown, glimmer is really tired, lesbian couple, melog is shy cat, scorpia helped adora, they forgot adoras pregnant, theyre on vacation in a cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanicesapphic/pseuds/justanicesapphic
Summary: Both of our favourite lesbians are stressed and they go on a 3-month vacation.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 17





	Cottagecore Lesbian Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction please do not be mean at the comments :>

Ugh! I just want to go home with Adora! All this checking up stuff is useless, that's it I'm going to complain to her. Thought Catra while wandering a village which even she forgot the name of.  
-Glimmer that's enough, I'm going home. Catra said annoyed and tired.  
\- WHAT?! No, do not start with it's only been like 2 weeks! Glimmer was also tired but she had a lot of people to help.  
-Exactly! I have a very pregnant wife back at home who needs to be taken care of! As much as she liked going outside and breathe, this whole operation was a task. Not a fun activity to do while bored.  
Then Perfuma stepped in...  
-Glimmer no offense but Catra's right. She needs to go back to Bright Moon and help Adora. Scorpia sent me a report saying th-  
Catra cut her off by taking away the tablet and clicking the play button.  
Hey sweetpea! Are there any other earthquakes? a softer voice was heard from the screen. Send my message to Catra. Scorpia exclaimed. Oh yeah! Uh, Perfuma honey pass this on to Catra. Catra if you're hearing this you need to come quickly! Adora misses you and I don't think that being in a bad mental state is great for the baby. So yeah disobey Glimmer and come because I can't deal with pregnant ladies well. You know big pinchers and stuff, heh. And so the video was stopped.  
-Ha! Screw you Glimmer I'm going back to Bright Moon!  
Glimmer honestly wasn't having any of it and just went back inside her tent.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Hey Adora. How're my two babies doing? She said while nuzzling her wife's very pregnant belly.  
-Hey Catra. I missed you so much! Cm'here let me kiss you! They both looked ethereal in the light of the golden hour. Catra did not hesitate and let Adora smother her in kisses.  
\- Hmm want to hear some good news? The now nearly asleep Adora just nodded lazily.  
\- Perfuma has a cottage near a forest in Plumeria. We could stay there for 3 months. Then the other month we could return just in time for you to deliver the baby.  
\- Sounds like a wonderful idea! Can we pack our stuff and go now? We could take Melog with us too! Adora heard a soft chuckle coming for her chest, she didn't even realize Catra had her face buried there.  
-Good idea. Glimmer left Bow in charge of the castle and he's totally freaking out. I just saw him having a mental breakdown in the dining room.  
\- Yeah running a kingdom isn't something he can handle that well. Especially with Double Trouble taking trying to his spotlight. Can you imagine them as our child's auncle? Oh my!  
\- Yeah like I'm ever going to let them be an influence on our sweet baby.  
They both started catching up and making fun of everyone. Then they started packing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a sunny and warm day. The birds were chirping and the air was crisp and clean. Catra was wearing the black strawberry dress and Adora was wearing the pink one. 

The first day was just making sure they were comfortable and setting up their stuff.  
The second day was more intense they had to get used to all the animals around and the whole ordeal of having to cook for themselves.  
-This is giving me a headache could you not do that? said Adora while massaging her temple.  
-I'm just trying to mix the batter! Just give me a moment! Growled Catra trying to mix the really hard batter which was obviously failed but she did not want to admit to failure.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the 1st month, everything was running smoothly. They even had daily picnics.  
-We might suck at cooking but we make some damn delicious bread. Said Adora munching on bread with jam spread on it.  
-And by we you mean I make some damn delicious bread. Oh, look at you you have some jam on your face. she said as she wiped it from her face.  
-Shh I'm pregnant and I'm and I quote "the love of your life"! Can we lay down now? The sun is so warm it's making me all fuzzy inside.  
-Only if we can cuddle. She said as she put one of Adora's hairs behind her ear.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then the final night came, Adora was now 8 months in pregnancy  
-You know after all these 3 months we didn't even name our child. Adora said even she herself almost went to seduce Catra yesterday but then she remembered she was with child.  
-Oh shit. Want to name them now? Even she who literally made Melog sleep in a different room in fear of them accidentally stepping on Adora's belly while sleeping forgot about her child's name.  
-No we can brainstorm ideas while I give birth. What do you think moron, of course, we'll find it now.  
-Well it has to be gender-neutral. Rember that gender crisis thing you had for like most of your years in the Horde?  
-Oh yeah and if they have to a gender-crisis too and find out they're not the gender they're going to be born into, they won't have to change their name.  
-What if the name matches Melog's? They can be best friends for life! What about Telog?  
-Really Catra? Telog? What the fuck is that? Adora bearly could hold in her laugh and she didn't.  
-Tch, like you, can do much better than me. Said Catra with a smug face.  
-What about Finn? It's nice.  
Then Catra started trying it out.  
-That's my child Finn. That's my son Finn. That's my daughter Finn. Yes! It's perfect! Catra exclaimed and grabbing Adora in a big hug.  
Meow! It was Melog standing next to the door looking shy.  
-Hey bud! Said Adora softly. Do you want to hop on the bed?  
-Ado-  
-Cm'on give them a break. It's the last night after all.  
-Fine... Come here baby! Catra clapped her hands softly.

They all slept cuddling each other. Their breaths even and steady. Soon they'll have one more member in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please remember to leave any kind of helpful comments :)


End file.
